


Sisters

by DeadlyBingo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Sisters, felicity x thea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyBingo/pseuds/DeadlyBingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After Oliver and Felicity reinstate their engagement, Felicity and Thea quickly grow closer as they learn what is means to truly have a sister. (series of 3 drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, I recieved the prompt: “Thea asks Felicity what happened to hairstyle they spent an hour working on after she sees Felicity with in freshly washed curly locks and Felicity doesn’t know how to tell her that it had to go when Oliver pulled her into the shower with him”
> 
> I turned that into my first drabble and then created two more to follow!

 

“ _ Fe-li-ci-ty _ .”

Something about Thea drawing out Felicity’s name was far less pleasant than when her brother did it.  Oliver always sounded like he was cherishing every syllable of Felicity’s name on his lips.  Taking the time to recall their past and make promises for the future.  Thea... well Thea just sounded  _ mad _ .  Every syllable was a threat.  A promise of revenge to be had at a later date.  And suddenly Felicity knew what it felt like to be stared down by Speedy the superhero, rather than Thea, her future sister-in-law.

“What happened to your  _ hair _ ?! We spent an  _ hour _ on it, I only left for 30 minutes to get  _ myself _ dressed! Did you fall in a pool or something?!  The curls are  _ ruined _ .”  

“Well, um…” Felicity stuttered before trying to deflect, “ _ You _ look nice? I  _ really _ love your dress?” Felicity put on an apologetic smile and motioned to Thea’s floor length silver gown.  Thea could actually get into formal clothes and apply flawless makeup in under 30 minutes?  Sometimes Felicity forgot that this girl, who now spends so much time in a mask and chasing down bad guys, had actually been attending galas since she could walk.

Felicity, on the other hand, needed plenty of help. Now that she and Oliver were re-engaged, the press was going to be taking a ton of pictures. Which was  _ why _ she had invited Thea over to help her in the first place. 

“We’re supposed to be at the benefit in less than 20 minutes! What  _ happened _ ?!” Thea continued to groan to no one in particular, balling her tiny hands into fists.

“You… don’t want to know.” Felicity bit her lip, trying to ignore the drips of water starting to soak the shoulders of her cotton robe.  Asking Thea to hand her a towel at this point would just make the smaller of the Queen siblings more terrifying.  It was moments like this that Felicity could really see Moira in her daughter.

“Why wouldn’t I want to know what happened!? Unless some metahuman who targets  _ beautifully _ curled locks attacked you, I have no idea what good excuse you could have!”

“Well you  _ know _ Oliver has been away…” Felicity mumbled, taking a seat at the vanity’s bench as Thea began to pace back and forth in the bedroom.

“Only for the  _ weekend _ , Felicity! You’ll see him tonight! You’d see him  _ sooner _ if you didn’t destroy my  _ masterpiece _ . Now we’re  _ definitely _ going to be late.”

“Well, um.  He kind of-” Felicity stopped, scrunching up her nose, “actually you  _ don’t _ want to know.”

“Don’t want to know what?! Stop telling me what I don’t want to know.  _ What is going on _ ?”

“You  _ told me _ to stop telling you any of this stuff.  Said it would scar your young, impressionable mind for life.”

“What did I tell you to stop-” Thea cut herself off, a look of recognition and then disgust spreading across her face, “Oh  _ grossss _ . He got back early  _ didn’t _ he?”

“He stopped here to jump in the shower.   _ Said _ he forgot to pack his suspenders anyway so he might as well shower at home…”

Thea stopped pacing, crossed her arms and faced Felicity. “I  _ don’t _ want to know why your hair is wet… do I?”

Felicity smirked, unable to hide her amusement at Thea’s squirming.  Oliver had arrived home seconds after Thea left, innocently claiming he just needed to shower quickly and would then leave her to finish getting ready.  But he had barely stripped off his shirt before he was dragging Felicity into the shower behind him, whispering about just how much he had missed her.  

A few curls seemed like a small price to pay for a long awaited reunion after those two  _ very _ long days apart. 

“He looks  _ really good _ in suspenders, Thea.” Felicity eventually answered, hoping that any comment was better than silence.

“Was he even  _ wearing _ them yet?! What kind of excuse is that? I thought he came back for a  _ shower _ ?”

“He was, um, not wearing…  _ them _ . That was  _ also _ the problem. And he did get his shower...”

“Ew, gross. You two are honestly like rabbits or  _ teenagers _ or something.”

“I seem to remember you going into a  _ great _ amount of detail about  _ Roy _ when we went out for drinks last week.” 

Thea threw up her arms. “So?! I’m not talking about your  _ brother _ .” 

“But you  _ like _ us being so in love.  Remember how  _ excited _ you are to be my maid of honor? How about you think about  _ that _ instead?” Felicity’s voice went up a few octaves before she rushed through her next question, “and  _ maybe _ fix my hair again so the tabloids don’t tear me apart?”

Thea rolled her eyes, clearly struggling to keep her scowl from being replaced with a smile.  She was very much like her brother at times. “Fiiiine.  Come here, we’ll at  _ least _ dry you off.  Even if the curls are a lost cause.  But I am  _ never  _ doing your hair again.”

 

* * *

“I  _ don’t _ get to sleep in my bed tonight, do I?” Oliver ventured a guess after entering his bedroom to find Thea and Felicity, both in bed with the comforter pulled up to their chins, giggling like school girls.  

He had picked them up from Felicity’s bachelorette party about an hour earlier and when he _ tried _ to coax some food into them, they both took off at a sprint to the bedroom, Thea loudly calling “dibs” on getting to sleep with Felicity that night.

“Nope!” Thea laughed, popping her ‘p’ and causing her partner in crime to once again break down into a fit of laughter.

Oliver tried to keep a scowl on his face, knowing it was the reaction his baby sister was looking for, but in reality he was attempting a burn the image before him into his memory.  The two most important women in his life, arguably the two most important  _ people _ in his life, were happily curled up in bed and just enjoying each other’s presence.  And as much as he didn’t relish being sent away to the couch, he also hoped it wasn’t the last time he would face this problem.  Felicity wasn’t just becoming  _ his _ family in the next month, she was becoming  _ Thea’s _ as well.

Oliver moved into the room and sat down on Felicity’s edge of the bed, running his thumb over Felicity’s cheek before leaning forward to give her a quick kiss.  Some kind of sweet alcohol was still on her lips and were Thea not in the room, he would definitely go in for a second taste.  But, for the moment, he had to restrain himself.

“We’re starting a club, Ollie,” Thea informed him out of the blue, her voice awfully serious for someone who looked like she wouldn’t be able to stand up on her first try, let alone walk a straight line.

“Yeah, Speedy? What’s that?” Oliver prompted, hoping it wasn’t a revival of the “I hate Ollie” club Thea and her best friend started in second grade.  

“The ‘my dad is a  _ super villain _ ’ club,” Felicity finished, causing both girls to once again break into a fit of laughter.  He had never thought he would see both girls joking about their biological fathers, but maybe there was something to be said for having a support system for such a rare challenge.

Oliver waited for both girls to finish laughing before asking his next question, “And  _ what _ will you do in this club?” 

“Um.  Meet.  And have a-club.  Maybe order some tee-shirts?  And  _ definitely _ talk about youuuu,” Thea listed off, looking to Felicity for confirmation.

“Can I  _ join  _ your club?”

“No, no, I’m sorry.   _ Future _ father-in-laws don’t count,” Felicity answered with an apologetic look, “Though they do get you invited to the  _ holiday _ celebrations!  I think?”

Thea turned turned under the blanket to face Felicity with an excited grin, “Nyssa can join though! You guys should totally invite her to the wedding now that she won’t drag a whole league of deadly assassins with her!”

Felicity’s face lit up, “Oh! Now we have  _ three _ members!”

Oliver checked the clock before standing up grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his drawer.  “You two should get some rest before you start making oaths or something,” he instructed, leaning forward and kissing Felicity’s forehead, “Goodnight, girls.”

“Good night, Oliver. I love you,” Felicity yawned.

“I love you, Ollie!” Thea chimed in, her voice reminiscent of when she was little and insisted on having sleepovers in his bedroom every weekend.

“Love you both.  Remember to drink your  _ water _ ,” Oliver finished, moving toward the door.

“Love you too, Lic,” Thea whispered, nuzzling her head into Oliver’s pillow as Felicity sunk into her own.

“You too, Speedy.”

* * *

“I  _ always _ wanted a sister.  Sometimes I used to call Ollie Olivia when we were kids,” Thea admitted, leaning into the mirror to admire her own makeup before looking back to Felicity, already dressed in her white gown.  

“Give it 20 more minutes and you’ll be my sister-in-law and  _ legally _ stuck with me.  Well, not so much legally, sister-in-laws don’t  _ actually _ have much real law  _ binding _ them, which makes it an odd name, but you know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure  _ anyone _ every really knows what you mean, Felicity,” Thea noted, “At least not anyone other than my brother.”

“Good thing I’m marrying  _ him _ then.”

Thea scoffed, “Oh you’d be  _ lucky _ to marry me!  But in all honesty, I am glad you’ll be a Queen soon. Actually, on that note,” Thea paused, reaching in her bag and pulling out a small jewelry box, “I have something for you!”

Thea bit her lip excitedly as Felicity reached for the box. “Thea, you didn’t have to-”

“I  _ did _ , actually.   _ All _ Queen women have one and I’d probably be breaking some kind of law or be put under a curse if I didn’t give this to you.  And judging by the magic crap we’ve dealt with recently, I should  _ probably _ be cautious of curses.”

Felicity opened the box, revealing a single emerald pendent on a thin, gold chain

“It’s supposed to represent family,” Thea continued, “The loyalty to stick with them and the strength required to protect them.  These necklaces go back 5 or 6 generations at this point... I have my mom’s now, which she got on her wedding day.  But this one belonged to my grandmother, Robert’s… my dad’s mother.”

Thea felt nostalgia roll through her veins as her eyes were drawn to the gem.  Her mother had worn that necklace on a regular basis throughout Thea and Oliver’s childhoods.  If  _ anyone _ represented the ideals of that necklace, strength and loyalty to family, it had been Moira Queen. Thea was  _ supposed _ to get her own necklace when she turned 21, as tradition stated, but unfortunately she had to find her mother’s, along with 3 other pendants, in a safe after her mother’s funeral instead.  And after that well it had always been difficult knowing she was the only person wearing a family necklace.

But now, now Thea got to pass on another necklace and she no longer felt so alone.  She was finally gaining a family member after losing too many.  

“It’s kind of ironic that it’s  _ green _ , right? Almost like one of my Queen ancestors  _ knew _ who Ollie would be one day, what the color would represent to all of us.”

When Felicity didn’t reply right away, Thea touched her own pendent nervously. It  _ couldn’t _ be a good sign when Felicity wasn’t talking.

“You  _ don’t _ have to wear it now or anything,” she backtracked quickly. “I know your outfit has been set for  _ weeks _ .  I just.. I just wanted you to have it.  I don’t have a lot of family left other than Ollie and I’m really glad we’re adding someone I love so much to the family.  I mean, my brother  _ probably _ doesn’t deserve you, but I’m glad he got you anyway.  Crap, now I’m rambling like you do...  Is this stuff contagious or something?”

“I  _ do _ have that effect sometimes,” Felicity laughed, just as Thea noticed a single tear in her eye. She just hoped it was a tear of joy.

“Damn it Felicity, we  _ just _ finished your makeup.  No crying till the alter!”

Felicity fanned her eyes, looking up to the ceiling before once again facing Thea, “No, no, I’m good. I just… I really like it, Thea. I guess I don’t have a ton of family either, other than my mom, who I’m  _ convinced _ wants to adopt both you and Oliver by the way, so it’s just… it’s just nice to know I’ll also have you as my sister and not just in that ‘we only hang out on Thanksgiving’ kind of way that a lot of people have.”

Felicity quickly began taking off her original necklace and motioned toward the one still in Thea’s hands, “Put it on me, please?”

“So… you like it? You’re not just putting it on because you don’t want to piss off your  _ sister-in-law _ so early in the game?” Thea questioned, already taking the necklace from its box.

“I don’t think we need the “law” part, Thea. Even if I weren’t marrying Oliver, I still think you’d be my sister.  We’ve been through too much together to be anything less.  Now we’ll just have the benefit of sharing a last name.”

“The Queen sisters” Thea mused, securing the necklace as Felicity lifted her hair, “I think I like it.”

Thea stepped back, examining the bright green pendent shining against the rest of Felicity’s outfit.  Sure, it was Oliver that had brought them together, but it was her and Felicity that  _ decided _ they would be so close.  And if that didn’t make them sisters, what would?


End file.
